kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 August 2015
04:56:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 04:56:46 *is hugging caring fore the other day* 04:56:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 04:56:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 04:57:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 04:58:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 04:59:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 04:59:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:00:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:00:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:01:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:02:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:02:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:03:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:04:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:05:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:05:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:06:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:06:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:06:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:07:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:08:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:08:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:09:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:09:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:09:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:10:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:10:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:11:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:12:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:12:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:13:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:13:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:14:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:14:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:15:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:16:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:16:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:17:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:17:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:18:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:18:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:19:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:20:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:20:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:21:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:21:21 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 05:21:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:22:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:23:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:23:28 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 05:23:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:24:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:24:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:24:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:25:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:26:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:26:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:27:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:27:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:28:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:28:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:29:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:29:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:30:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:31:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:31:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:32:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:32:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:33:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:33:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:34:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:34:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:35:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:36:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:36:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 05:36:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:38:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:38:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:39:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:39:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:40:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:40:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:41:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:41:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:42:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:42:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:43:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:43:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:43:26 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 05:43:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:44:06 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 05:44:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:44:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:44:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:45:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:45:31 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 05:45:36 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 05:45:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:46:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:47:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:47:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:48:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:48:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:49:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:49:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:50:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:51:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:51:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:52:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:52:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:53:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:53:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:54:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:54:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:55:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:55:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:56:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:56:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:57:26 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:57:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:58:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:59:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:59:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:00:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:00:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:01:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:01:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:02:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:03:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:03:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:04:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:04:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:05:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:05:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:06:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:06:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:07:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:07:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:08:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:08:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:09:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:09:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:10:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:11:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:11:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:12:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:12:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:13:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:14:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:14:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:15:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:15:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:16:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:16:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:17:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:17:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:18:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:18:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:19:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:20:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:20:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:21:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:30:24 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 07:30:54 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 07:30:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 07:32:17 Reporting in. 07:32:17 Shotgun02, Kururu Gunso told you: you are an idiot get a lot of ammo and some new Sentry Guns 08:02:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 08:05:56 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 09:18:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:02:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:02:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:02:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:36:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:36:15 just knock of the cutting stabbing or shooting shit for like a month 21:36:47 Sil: Cross my hearts. 21:37:10 Wow what a day... 21:37:45 College is... 21:37:47 is... 21:37:50 eh 21:37:55 Sil: *goes to her room and comes back with her kids* 21:39:03 brb 21:39:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:39:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:22:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:31 Sil: Hey Skar. 22:22:35 hello 22:22:39 where jj T^T 22:22:41 Hi Skar. 22:22:44 hello 22:23:01 Sil: Doing JJ stuff. 22:23:10 i wanna do jj stuff too D: 22:23:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:23:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:24:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:03 Sil: *gives Skar a drawing of JJ and Skar cuddling* 22:24:27 /me addes it to my colletcing* 22:24:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:25:36 Sil: *smiles* A friend drew it for you. She's quite shy nowdays. 22:26:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:26:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:59 naww 22:27:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:27:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:28:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:39 Sil: Yeah. She mainly spends her time in her room, Mostly eats in her room. 22:28:54 i can related to her 22:29:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:29:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:56 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:30:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:13 Sil: Yeah. *holds a drawing of her, Falcon and her kids* 22:30:34 daww,how cute 22:30:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:30:39 *nibbles a skar* i found the worlds biggest cookie 22:30:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:26 impoosable,case i ate it 22:31:28 Sil: *her face goes all bright pink* Oh please. 22:31:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:31:46 daww your blushing 22:32:12 *nibbles the skar still* 22:32:24 Sil: *smiles* 22:34:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:34:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:30 /me sits on a pile of persius gems* 22:34:48 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:35:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:18 *nibbles my tail* 22:35:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:36:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:04 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:42 Sil: And Skar, don't embarrass me. 22:37:50 :3 22:37:53 i would never 22:37:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:37:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:04 Sil: You did. 22:38:21 prove it 22:38:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:38:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:18 Sil: I would but if you cutie JJ turned up and I don't to get on JJ's bad side. 22:40:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:41:10 /me hides in my gem pile* 22:41:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 22:41:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:42:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:19 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:01 Sil: *takes a picture of Skar's gem pile* 22:44:18 its mine,all mine 22:45:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:45:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:03 Sil: *smiles and shows her large ruby necklace* 22:46:45 must...not....take.....must...not....take 22:46:48 i dont need it 22:47:28 Sil: It's not that a rare, I got rarer. 22:48:47 its ok,i wont steal it 22:48:51 not that i would 22:49:28 Sil: My mother is a noble from the Angel Rising caste. 22:50:05 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:14 sounds exeating 22:50:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:50:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:58 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 22:51:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:51:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:36 Sil: Yeah. Their a very wealthy caste. Known for some great jew findings. M *steals it* skar did it 22:53:22 Sil: *shrugs* 22:53:52 *gives skar a kitten with a cookie on its head* 22:54:18 good boy wolf, i mean how dare you steal shame on you *pets kitty* 22:55:03 *picks skar up and walks off* 22:55:56 *appers on my gem pile* 22:55:57 mine 22:56:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:56:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:21 Sil: *smiles and puts a Pearl necklace on her kids necks* 22:57:36 did you get your kids bless? 22:58:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:58:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:22 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:59:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:06 Sil: Yep, with my husband. 23:00:28 hurray *throws lots of cookies at wolf* 23:01:16 *eats them* 23:02:19 Sil: *smiles* Hope he is here when the kids show their genders. Haven't bothered painting their rooms in hoping they'll be the right gender. 23:02:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:02:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:12 the trick is to paint there room a gender nuteal colour like yellow or purple 23:04:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:05:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:05:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:07:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:10 Sil: I went with white. 23:08:47 Sil: It's what my room was. And still is. 23:09:15 mine is a metal grey color 23:09:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:09:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:10:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:54 Sil: By the time I showed my gender I loved my room how it was so much I threatened to run outside naked if my dad painted it pink. 23:11:42 /me wtriees that down* 23:12:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:47 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:13:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:14:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:36 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:41 Sil: Glad he didn't paint my room pink. I wouldn't be able to call myself a noble. 23:14:57 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:02 MING MING 23:15:27 /me grabs peeps and draws on her face* 23:15:39 is blue not the colour of nobals? 23:16:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:16:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:16 Sil: Not for me. 23:16:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:16:33 jj look at me new dragons 23:16:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:36 Clip and Clap 23:16:42 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/161158/16115713_350.png?mtime=VdekkAACrEw 23:16:45 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:24 jj not here ;^; 23:18:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:18:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:52 why did I say JJ 23:18:55 i might to say Skar 23:19:00 Clap's qoute is "WE GOT NO STINKING CUMBER WATER!" 23:19:31 looks cute peeps 23:20:03 Sil: *smiles and tickles Skar* 23:20:09 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=view&id=0&tab=dragon&did=13812426 23:20:37 nuuu DX 23:20:39 peeps help 23:21:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:21:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:23:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:24:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:16 /me stays in hiddne* 23:25:27 teeen pm, 23:25:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:12 Sil: *smiles* You have such soft skin Skar. 23:26:39 mew? .-. 23:27:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:27:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:48 Sil: *smiles* 23:29:40 peeps,i think she been drinking 23:29:53 Skar that dragon I showed you named hobcorndog 23:29:59 is clip and clap's Aunt 23:30:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:30:39 Sil: I'm not drunk. 23:30:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:07 are you sure? 23:31:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:32:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:07 Sil: Yep. *stands up and walks in a straight line* 23:33:48 that proves nothing <_> 23:33:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:34:14 *gives skar a mouse* 23:34:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:37 /me sniffes it* 23:34:54 Sil: Well what you need me to do to prove I'm not drunk. 23:35:06 *it sniffs back* 23:35:33 say something sobaer *pets the mouse* 23:35:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:35:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:06 *mouse squeaks happly* 23:36:07 Sil: I'm not drunk off my bottom. 23:36:37 ok your not drunk *pets the mouse more* 23:36:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:36:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:38:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:14 Sil: *smiles* 23:38:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:47 /me starts eatting my self* 23:39:13 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:14 Sil: And you said I am crazy. 23:39:37 /me keeps trying to eat my self* 23:39:56 *mouse hugs skars nose* 23:40:32 *sneezes cutey* 23:40:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:41:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:48 CUTE 23:42:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:42:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:16 i taste yummy 23:43:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:43:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:52 Sil: *cuts off her finger, remoulds her finger* 23:44:41 *wacths while petting a mouse* 23:44:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:44:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:12 Sil: *smiles* Little Aqua party piece. 23:45:56 when i cute my finger off all the happens is i bleed 23:45:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:46:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:30 How does one cute there fringer off? 23:46:36 finger* 23:46:39 Sil: Aqua's don't bleed. 23:46:46 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 23:46:53 their* 23:47:22 its simple FG get your finger,get something sharp,the cut 23:47:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:47:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:32 Sil: *pulls out her pistol and spins it around her finger* 23:47:38 But you said cute 23:47:40 Not cut 23:47:46 no i said cut 23:47:57 Pretty sure you said cute 23:47:58 Sil: You said cute. 23:47:59 Hi Fg. 23:48:03 oh i did say cute, i ment cut 23:48:03 Hello 23:48:09 im lagging DX 23:48:19 Subordinate Fg. 23:48:24 Lol jk 23:48:30 :/ 23:48:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:48:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:51 Fg remember back in the day when I was your subordinate? 23:48:54 (epic) 23:49:05 *shrug* 23:49:14 im the best fg Subordinate D: 23:49:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:49:22 That classic Fg shrug. 23:49:29 I bet so @ Skar 23:49:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:09 Sil: Skar and lag in a tree. Skar k-i-c-k-i-n-g Lags bottom. 23:50:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:25 i think its ok now and JJ 23:50:28 Hello Jj 23:50:32 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:50:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:53 Sil: Hey JJ. 23:51:12 Hey guys 23:51:17 And Skar 23:51:44 jjjjjjjjjjj 23:51:49 *rolls around happily* 23:51:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:56 Sil: *puts JJ and Skar in a room* 23:52:19 *waxes the red wood parts of my chair* 23:52:25 *joins in and rolls with her* weeee x3 23:52:36 *helps skar roll closer to jj by lifting up the carpet* 23:52:37 !tell Mikiu_Hatsune um hi (epic) 23:52:37 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Mikiu Hatsune your message the next time I see them. 23:52:42 -!- Shotgun02 was kicked from Special:Chat by JjBlueDreamer1 23:52:43 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:52:50 the lag is evil 23:53:05 Well that happened 23:53:22 ^ 23:53:25 Next person to put Skar in I in a room is gettin blocked 23:53:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:34 Jj 23:53:40 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:43 What if I put you two in a park? 23:53:45 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:45 /me puts skar in a room* 23:54:24 Thats fine, just nothing like kinky like 23:54:28 This Apple Mac is the world's slowest at chat refreshing *pause* In the world. 23:54:34 How about a car? 23:54:56 Skarlet... thanks for being supportive.. 23:55:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:19 I'm gonna fail my classes (epic) 23:55:21 Lol jk 23:55:26 (Epic) 23:55:33 I am going to fail...my life 23:55:40 (epic16) 23:55:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:41 I failed my ICT once at college. 23:55:43 Nah I can't do that I'd be kicked out of my house. 23:55:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:53 forever.. 23:55:58 and ever 23:55:59 and ever 23:56:16 I failed the Emperor, by not praising him so much. 23:56:24 K 23:56:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:29 Brb 23:56:32 K 23:56:37 (epic) 23:56:48 *lays on the ground kinda sad* 23:56:59 I can''t handle the power of friendship. 23:58:29 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 2015 08 24